Le miel amer d'une nuit verte
by Wynhilde
Summary: Drago, Harry, la nuit de Noël, un pub écossais un peu miteux. Deux solitudes et une sombre affaire de trafic de potions. Un peu trop d'hydromel. CONTENU ADULTE HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Bonjour ! Je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle trad de Faithwood. Celle-ci s'appelle _Bitter Honey Green Night_ en anglais. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, le ton est un peu plus sérieux, moins « comédie » que dans d'autres de ses textes. Ça devrait faire autour de 15K au total, et je vais _essayer_ d'être régulière dans la publication.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, c'est vraiment important pour les auteurs et traducteurs de savoir qu'on ne poste pas dans le vide ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Il y a de la boue sur le sol. De la neige fondue mêlée à de la terre s'est infiltrée dans les fissures du bois vieilli. L'air est rance, un mélange de sapin brûlé et de tabac, doucereux, et il irrite son nez qui ne s'est pas encore adapté à la chaleur soudaine. Drago renifle. Des flocons de neige glissent le long de sa cape noire et rejoignent la bouillasse sur le sol. Il plisse le nez et s'avance ; le plancher sale craque sous ses pieds.

Il regarde la fille qui se tient derrière le comptoir et sourit quand elle lui fait un signe de tête. Elle se détourne pour s'occuper de son client, un vieil homme avec une pipe et des mots chuintés qu'il lui faut partager. Ses vêtements sont élégants ; il doit être plus important que Drago.

Son sourire retombe et il regarde autour de lui. Les bougies répandent une lumière dorée sur les nombreuses décorations de Noël. Elles sont de mauvais goût et ne parviennent pas à donner une atmosphère festive à l'auberge. Elles rappellent plutôt à Drago les piles de vieilles décorations qu'on cache au grenier parce qu'elles ont perdu leur cachet. La radio est allumée et diffuse une mélodie douce avec des cloches qui sonnent gaiement et ruinent toutes les notes. L'endroit a l'air désert et Drago pense à suivre la sagesse populaire et à s'en aller avant d'être affecté par l'allure déprimante de l'auberge.

Une chaise frotte contre le sol au loin et Drago fait un pas en avant pour voir derrière l'arche de pierre qui isole la salle de restaurant. Un homme est assis dans un coin, des journaux étalés devant lui sur la table. Le chandelier à cinq bougies suspendu au-dessus de sa tête a l'air plus dangereux que bénéfique. La lumière dansante se reflète dans les lunettes de l'homme.

Drago pense toujours qu'il serait plus sage de partir, mais il ne peut se payer le luxe de la sagesse.

Le porte-manteau se penche vers lui et Drago décide de prendre ça pour un signe plutôt qu'une ratée de la magie. Il enlève sa cape, retire son écharpe, et permet au porte-manteau de se sentir utile. Il se redresse et met le vêtement de Drago hors de portée, l'air étrangement auto-satisfait pour un simple bout de métal.

Drago se passe une main dans les cheveux et se tient sous l'arche. Il hésite avant de faire un pas de plus. Il fait trop chaud et trop lumineux. Drago ne pense pas pouvoir supporter autant de lumières scintillantes. Le mélange de vert et or trouble sa vision. Il s'avance, néanmoins, et essaie de ne faire ni trop de bruit, ni pas assez.

Il n'y a qu'une seule table d'occupée dans la pièce. Drago s'arrête à côté et agrippe le dos d'une chaise vide. L'homme ne relève pas la tête, même s'il a dû remarquer qu'il avait de la compagnie. Drago prend un moment pour l'observer. Sa chemise blanche a l'air fine, et il n'y a pas de manteau en vue. Il a dû prendre une chambre et descendre pour un dernier verre. La lumière joyeuse du chandelier illumine un long article avec une photo en noir et blanc du Ministre de la Magie. Le Ministre sourit et salue de la main l'homme pendant qu'il lit.

La gorge de Drago est sèche et il se retient de tousser.

« Le monde est petit », est assez tentant, tout comme « tiens, tiens, quelle surprise », mais Drago les garde pour lui et dit :

— Potter.

Potter lève la tête. Sa main frémit et puis forme un poing, juste au-dessus de la photo du Ministre. L'instinct est une chose étrange, pense Drago. Potter a ignoré sans problème la présence de quelqu'un d'autre, mais le simple son de la voix de Drago lui a donné envie d'attraper sa baguette.

— Malefoy.

Potter fait un signe de tête et n'essaie pas de cacher sa surprise. Il regarde autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à voir d'autres vieux camarades d'école se cacher derrière Drago et annoncer que c'est le moment pour une réunion d'anciens élèves. Drago ne peut pas le lui reprocher : ils ne se sont presque jamais revus depuis la guerre.

Potter a l'air d'attendre quelque chose. C'est au tour de Drago de parler, il en est conscient. _Ne lui demande pas pourquoi il est là_ , ordonne Drago à sa bouche, qui lui obéit rarement. _N'explique pas pourquoi tu es ici. Ne parle pas du temps qu'il fait._ La liste des sujets de conversations possibles diminue à vue d'œil. Le feu qui se reflète sur les lunettes de Potter cache ses yeux. Ne pas voir quelles émotions y passent n'aide pas.

Drago avise les cheveux en bataille de Potter.

— Tu n'as toujours pas acheté de peigne à ce que je vois, dit-il.

Etrangement, la main de Potter se détend devant cette critique, comme si l'insulte l'avait convaincu que tout allait bien.

— Si je me peignais, les gens risqueraient de ne plus me reconnaître. Ça me priverait de verres gratuits et de demandes d'autographes.

L'espace d'un instant, Drago ne parvient pas à décider si Potter blague ou non, mais les coins de sa bouche se relèvent quand il ajoute :

— Alors, lequel des deux ça sera ?

Drago le fixe sans comprendre.

— Pardon ?

Les lèvres de Potter s'étirent en un grand sourire, même s'il fait visiblement de son mieux pour le contenir.

— Tu es là pour me payer un verre ou pour me demander un autographe ?

Il faut un moment pour que Drago se reprenne.

— Je te paierai un verre, Potter, pour éviter que tu mendies. Ça ne ferait pas très propre. Je préférerais éviter de voir ça.

— C'est pas grave, dit Potter. Je suis sûr que tu as mieux à faire.

Il retourne à ses journaux et ne dit plus rien. Drago a été mis de côté. Ce n'est pas surprenant. Ils ont échangé plus de mots en quelques phrases ce soir qu'en cinq ans jusqu'alors.

Une bûche craque dans la cheminée, rompant le silence. Drago se passe à nouveau une main dans les cheveux. Ils sont mouillés et font des épis, et le geste ne fait que les rendre encore moins disciplinés. Il plie le cou, tire ses manches par-dessus ses doigts et détend ses épaules.

— Tu ne vas pas m'inviter à me joindre à toi, alors ? demande-t-il.

Potter lève la tête, la bouche ouverte comme s'il comptait dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot n'en sort. Ça a dû marcher. Drago a dû avoir l'air d'un chiot gelé qu'on aurait mit dehors à coups de pied.

— Eh bien, si tu veux…

La réticence dans la voix de Potter n'arrête pas Drago. Il tire une chaise et s'assoit.

— Je veux.

Ce n'est plus la peine d'avoir l'air misérable et Drago sourit.

— Mes choix sont limités.

Il désigne de la tête le vieil homme assis au comptoir.

— C'est soit lui, soit toi. Je crains qu'il n'apprécie pas mes blagues.

Potter jette un regard vers l'homme avant de revenir à Drago.

— Parce que moi je vais les apprécier ?

— Tu es un public réactif, à défaut d'être reconnaissant.

— Et il te faut un public ?

— Evidemment. C'est Noël, Potter. Est-ce que je vais devoir boire seul, lire et écouter la radio ? Ce serait triste. Sans vouloir t'offenser, ajoute-t-il sans sincérité.

Drago peut voir les yeux de Potter, maintenant. Son regard est vif et déconcertant. Il a l'air trop soupçonneux pour ne pas poser la question à laquelle Drago veut répondre le plus vite possible.  
Et bien sûr, Potter soupire et demande :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malefoy ?

— Je t'ai suivi, à l'évidence, vient la réponse immédiate. Je rêvais d'apercevoir notre héros bien-aimé. J'ai pris le dernier Portoloin pour Edimbourg juste pour ça.

Potter attend, l'image même de la patience. Drago rit et secoue la tête.

— Je suis là pour affaires, bien sûr. J'avais un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un pas loin d'ici.

Il évite le regard de Potter.

— On dirait qu'on m'a posé un lapin. J'ai préféré attendre au chaud quoi qu'il en soit. Je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à tomber sur Harry Potter…

 _Arrête_ , hurle une voix dans sa tête, et il se tait. Potter le regarde en silence.

— Et toi ? demande Drago avec brusquerie.

Les yeux de Potter s'étrécissent et Drago regrette d'avoir posé la question. Il essaie de réparer sa bévue, sachant qu'il va regretter ça aussi.

— Non, attends, ne me dis pas. Tu es ici pour une mission d'Auror très importante. Voyons voir…

Drago regarde autour de lui et s'arrête à la fille derrière le comptoir.

— Tu enquêtes sur notre estimée hôtesse ? Ou bien sur l'homme dont elle s'occupe. Je dois avouer qu'il a l'air suspect. Cette pipe pourrait servir d'arme. Ou bien tu penses que les sapins de Noël vont attaquer les clients ? Je suis heureux que tu sois là, dans ce cas. Il y a un nombre effrayant de sapins dans cette auberge ; je ne serais pas capable de les vaincre tout seul. J'espère juste que je n'ai pas grillé ta couverture.

Potter ouvre la bouche pour parler mais Drago continue ; il ne peut pas s'arrêter.

— Non, bien sûr que non. Désolé… j'ai oublié. Tu n'as pas brossé tes cheveux donc bien sûr tu n'es pas en couverture.

— Je ne comptais enquêter sur personne dans cette auberge, dit Potter. Il n'y a rien qui ait l'air particulièrement suspect. Si on excepte les sapins.

Drago note l'usage du passé et se force à sourire.

— Jusqu'à maintenant, dit-il d'une voix faussement inquiétante. Désolé de te décevoir, Potter. Ma raison d'être ici est si ennuyante qu'elle devrait être illégale, mais elle ne l'est pas. Mais je vous en prie… – Drago se penche en avant – enquêtez donc sur moi, Auror Potter, si tel est votre désir.

Les yeux de Potter s'ouvrent grands, et c'est seulement alors qu'il réalise à quel point sa voix était suggestive. La patronne vient enfin à lui, et Drago n'a pas le temps de s'interroger sur la réaction de Potter.

— Vous prenez quelque chose ? demande-t-elle.

Drago lève la tête vers elle.

— Oh, vous n'auriez pas dû vous déranger. Je ne voulais pas interrompre votre très importante conversation.

La patronne se redresse, même ses boucles brunes semblent se tenir plus droites et plus fières.

— Pas de problème. J'avais fini.

Drago lui fait un grand sourire.

— Formidable. Je vais prendre… est-ce que c'est de l'hydromel ?

Il regarde le verre de Potter, rempli d'un liquide doré. Il secoue la tête et fait tss-tss.

— Je vais prendre de l'hydromel aussi.

Il se penche vers la patronne et baisse la voix.

— Nous sommes des rebelles… à boire alors que nous devrions travailler.

— Je ne suis pas en service, se dépêche de dire Potter comme s'il s'inquiétait que la patronne ait une mauvaise opinion de lui.

Mais elle ne prête attention à rien d'autre qu'à la commande de Drago.

— Très bien. Nous avons le meilleur hydromel que vous pouvez trouver à Edimbourg. Vieilli en fût de chêne, bien sûr. On y met de la cannelle…

— Oui, oui, la coupe Drago. Ça sera très bien.

Elle fait demi-tour brusquement et s'en va, ses boucles dansant autour d'elle.  
Potter fixe Drago du regard.

— Elle va cracher dans ton verre, tu t'en rends compte ? demande-t-il.

Drago fronce les sourcils et y réfléchit. Et puis il appelle.

— Miss Glas – c'est Miss Glas, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se retourne et fait oui de la tête.

— Amenez-moi donc la bouteille, demande-t-il. Et… je l'ouvrirai moi-même, merci.

Elle hausse un sourcil avant de repartir, et Potter pouffe de rire.

— Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'était simplement plus facile d'être poli ? demande-t-il.

— Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas être poli, ici, réplique Drago en sortant sa baguette.

Il s'attend à ce que Potter réagisse, sorte sa baguette et crie « Expelliarmus », mais Potter continue à sourire, parfaitement immobile, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Drago n'en pense pas moins que s'il essaie de jeter un sort à Potter, il se retrouvera ligoté par terre avant que les mots aient pu quitter sa bouche.

Il écarte cette pensée et agite sa baguette vers la masse de bougies et éteint leurs flammes. Un autre mouvement et la brillance des illuminations de Noël diminue. Encore un coup et le chandelier flottant atterrit sur la table alors qu'il essaie futilement de retrouver sa liberté et de rallumer ses bougies.

La magie de Drago s'attarde dans l'air une courte seconde ; c'est bleu pâle avec une nuance de vert, et Drago ne peut s'empêcher d'être fasciné. Le vert semble disparaître en dernier.

— Les lumières se sont montrées impolies envers toi et il a fallu que tu les tues ? demande Potter avec une fausse gentillesse.

Drago arrache son regard à la rémanence du sort et range sa baguette dans sa poche.

— Maintenant, tes pauvres yeux myopes ne pourront plus lire, dit-il. Tu n'as pas plié ton journal, Potter. Ça aurait été poli étant donné que tu as de la compagnie.

— Poli ou pas, ce que tu as fait ne change rien. C'est peut-être dur pour toi de prévoir si loin, Malefoy, mais je peux simplement rallumer les lumières, dit Potter en parlant lentement, détachant chaque mot comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

Drago a un sourire supérieur.

— Tu pourrais, mais tu ne le feras pas.

— Ah bon ?

— Si tu les rallumes, je les éteindrai à nouveau… Ça serait très immature. On ne peut pas s'abaisser à ça. Qu'est-ce que Miss Glas penserait de nous ?

Potter se masse les tempes et puis tend la main vers son verre. Sa pomme d'Adam se soulève alors qu'il laisse sa tête partir en arrière et qu'il avale le liquide sucré. La peau de sa gorge est pâle, remarque Drago malgré lui.

— Très bien, dit Potter.

Il repose son verre sur la table et plie le journal.

— Raconte-moi une blague, alors.

— Une blague ?

— C'est toi qui l'as proposé.

— D'accord.

Drago fronce les sourcils. Il connait pas mal de blagues mais aucune ne lui vient. Les seules dont il se rappelle se moquent des Moldus et de leur mode de vie.  
Le regard de Potter est amusé, comme s'il avait deviné les pensées de Drago.

— D'accord, répète Drago.

Il se racle la gorge.

— Quelle est la différence entre une harpie et du Whisky Pur Feu ?

Il attend quelques secondes et indique :

— Tu es censé dire que tu ne sais pas.

— Bien sûr, désolé.

Potter n'a pas vraiment l'air désolé.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Il n'y en a pas. Si tu passes assez de temps avec l'une ou avec l'autre, ils essaieront tous les deux de bouffer ton foie.

Potter donne l'impression qu'il pourrait rire s'il se forçait un peu.

— C'est toi qui l'as inventée ? demande-t-il.

— J'imagine que c'est plus drôle si tu as bu une bouteille de Pur Feu, reconnaît Drago, mais il refuse de s'avouer vaincu. Tu sais comment font les harpies pour draguer ?

— Sérieusement ? Tu es obsédé par les harpies ou quoi ?

Drago lui jette un regard mauvais. Potter cède :

— Désolé. Non, comment elles font ?

Drago sourit, se penche en avant, et regarde Potter de façon suggestive. Il baisse la voix et ronronne :

— Mmh, c'est mignon, on en mangerait.

Potter se fige, et puis il baisse les yeux et pouffe de rire. Un rire qui semble un peu nerveux, mais juste après il relève la tête et la seule chose que Drago peut voir sur son visage c'est de l'amusement.

— J'en ai plein d'autres, se vante-t-il.

Potter grimace et reprend son verre. Il fait un geste de la main comme pour dire, « Vas-y alors, puisqu'il le faut. »  
L'hydromel dans le verre de Potter disparaît plus vite qu'il ne s'y serait attendu. Drago sourit et réfléchit à une autre blague.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Deux chapitres en deux jours, je vous gâte, hein ! ^^

 **Joyeux Noël** et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Potter a les joues rouges, l'hydromel et le rire agissent.

— Je ne te crois pas, répète Potter quand il a retrouvé sa respiration.

— C'est pourtant vrai, assure Drago. D'où est-ce que tu crois que j'ai eu l'idée de transformer Crabbe et Goyle en petites filles ?

Et c'est reparti. Le rire de Potter est silencieux mais il a un grand sourire qui expose toute une rangée de dents droites et blanches. Ses lèvres sont aussi rouges que ses joues il les a mordues plusieurs fois pour s'empêcher de rire. En vain, à chaque fois.

— Pauvre Goyle.

Drago secoue la tête.

— Il ne savait pas que c'était un cadeau pour Pansy. Tu imagines que Millie l'a largué après ça ?

— C'est pas juste ! s'écrie Potter. Il voulait juste expérimenter.

— C'est ce que j'ai dit, répond Drago en hochant la tête.

Sa tête lui fait mal alors il arrête de la bouger.

— J'ai dit : « Millie, ce mec est prêt à porter des culottes en dentelle pour toi… c'est une perle rare » mais…

Drago soupira tristement.

— Il l'a gardée, tu sais. Elle est restée dans la poche de sa robe pendant un an. C'est vraiment adorable. Complètement tordu, mais adorable. Et triste, aussi, j'imagine.

Drago fixe le verre vide dans sa main.

— Tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras sur Goyle, mais c'était un chic type. Con comme ses pieds, mais totalement inoffensif.

Potter s'est arrêté de rire il a dû sentir quelque chose dans la voix de Drago.

— Etait ? demande-t-il avec douceur.

La gorge de Drago se serre. Il se resserre de l'hydromel et en prend une gorgée. Le sucre lui brûle la langue et le laisse avec un arrière-goût légèrement amer.

— Il est mort il y a quelques années, dit-il. Il devait de l'argent à des gens dangereux. Ils l'ont attaqué et…

Il veut expliquer que Goyle a été torturé à mort, mais il n'arrive pas à former les mots.

— Les guérisseurs ne sont pas arrivés à temps, dit-il à la place.

Une ligne se dessine sur le front de Potter.

— Je ne savais pas. Je n'ai vu le nom de Goyle mentionné dans aucun rapport.

— Il avait déménagé en Irlande. Sa mère m'a dit ce qui s'était passé deux mois après sa mort.

— Oh. Je suis désolé.

Potter a l'air désolé de ne pas l'avoir dit tout de suite et d'avoir à la place mis en doute l'histoire de Drago.

Drago hausse les épaules.

— On n'avait plus vraiment de contacts.

Il souffle, en colère soudain.

— Abruti. Il aurait quand même pu me demander de lui prêter l'argent.

De la pitié s'immisce dans le regard de Potter. Drago ignore la lourdeur dans sa poitrine et change de sujet.

— Et toi ? Je suppose que tu as gardé contact avec tous tes fans ?

Il n'attend pas la réponse mais regarde la main gauche de Potter.

— Pas d'alliance. J'aurais cru que tu serais devenu M. Ginny Weasley depuis le temps.

Le sourire de Potter semble forcé.

— J'ai du mal à croire que tu as manqué tous ces gros titres dans les journaux il y a deux ans, donc j'imagine que tu es juste en train de te gausser.

Drago rit.

— « Ginny Weasley préfère son balai à Harry Potter », cite-t-il. « Une batte de Quidditch est-elle plus satisfaisante qu'un héros ? »

— Tu inventes !

— C'est comme ça que je m'en rappelle.

Drago rit devant la mine outragée de Potter. Ça lui a manqué.

— Satanés joueurs de Quidditch, reprit-il en prenant un ton faussement choqué. Ils t'ont même fait dégringoler dans le top des célibataires les plus sexys de Sorcière Hebdo. Tu n'es plus que numéro sept.

Drago pousse un petit hoquet.

— Scandaleux ! Bon, au moins, tu peux te consoler en te disant que le fiancé de Miss Weasley n'est que douzième. C'est mieux que rien.

Potter fronce les sourcils.

— Tu cancanes comme une vieille dame. Je l'ai toujours su.

Drago observe l'expression de Potter. Il n'arrive pas à dire si Potter est juste indigné ou vraiment en colère.

— Tu sais ce qui est étrange, par contre ?

Drago se penche un peu plus.

— Je n'ai rien lu depuis concernant ta vie privée. Par contre j'ai lu il n'y a pas une semaine que Mlle Ginny Weasley, son fiancé et sa fameuse batte de Quidditch passent Noël à Edimbourg. C'est pour ça que tu es là ? Pour faire quelque chose de vil, voire carrément indécent ? Je ne juge pas. Je veux juste prendre des photos.

Potter cligne des yeux.

— Tu es bien mieux informé que moi ? Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient ici. Je suis là pour le travail.

— Bien sûr.

Potter soupire de façon audible.

— Ne sois pas idiot. Ginny et moi avons rompu il y a des années de ça et nous avons toujours été amis depuis.

Potter s'arrête.

— Pourquoi je me justifie ? Ça ne te regarde pas. Tu es bête. Et ivre.

— Précisément !

Drago fait la moue.

— Je ne suis pas ivre. Ni bête, se dépêche-t-il d'ajouter avant de reprendre le fil de tes pensées. Tu es vraiment sur la défensive. C'est assez suspect, je dois dire.

Potter s'en tient à sa décision de ne plus rien dire. Ça n'embête pas Drago.

— Je pensais que tu étais là pour le travail mais…

Drago regarde autour d'eux.

— Et bien, tu ne m'as pas l'air de travailler beaucoup. Je peux faire une suggestion ? chuchote-t-il avec des airs de conspirateur. A ta place, je m'en prendrais aux joueurs de Quidditch qui sont au-dessus de toi dans cette liste. Le fiancé de Ginny… c'est une bataille perdue d'avance. Ces robes de Quidditch sont bien moulantes tout le monde a vu sa batte. Sois raisonnable et admets que tu as perdu.

Drago doit avoir touché un point sensible car Potter se rassoit plus droit sur sa chaise.

— Ça ne sera plus aussi drôle dans quelques jours quand tu auras lu sur quoi je travaillais ici, dit-il d'un air pincé.

Drago sent son cœur cogner contre sa cage thoracique. Il souffle.

— « Potter sauve le monde en restant assis dans une auberge miteuse. » Oh, oui, ça fera sûrement les grands titres.

Potter le regarde d'un œil torve.

— Ça ou bien démanteler un réseau clandestin qui alimente le pays en potions illégales depuis des années.

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit il semble figé sur son visage.

— Tu peux répéter « démanteler » ? Tu as une façon de faire gronder ce mot, tu sais ? J'aime. Ça donne une impression de puissance. Regarde…

Drago remonte sa manche et tend son bras vers Potter.

— J'en ai la chair de poule.

Potter lève les yeux vers le plafond comme s'il demandait de l'aide à une quelconque divinité qui se serait trouvée là-haut.

— Je suis désolé, vraiment, ment Drago en reprenant son bras. C'est juste… je ne suis pas un Auror, bien sûr, mais si tu peux démanteler – je prononce pas ça comme il faut, si ? Pardon – démanteler un réseau clandestin en restant assis et en buvant de l'hydromel, je me demande bien, mais pourquoi donc ne suis-je pas un Auror ? Je pourrais faire ça. Tu bois de l'hydromel et les choses se démantèlent. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ma vocation.

Potter tend la main vers son verre mais il est vide. Drago s'empare aussitôt de la bouteille et lui ressert de l'hydromel. Potter fixe son verre un instant avant de regarder Drago. Il semble hésiter, mais finalement il dit :

— J'ai arrêté un sorcier ce matin. C'est lui qui s'occupait d'envoyer les potions à l'étranger par Portoloin. Il n'a pas l'air très malin, mais je suis sûr qu'il en connaît un rayon sur les gens pour qui il travaille. Il est… dans l'incapacité de voyager pour le moment, alors je l'ai laissé avec un guérisseur. Mais demain je le transplanerai au Ministère pour l'interroger. Je suis sûr qu'il sera coopératif et me donnera une liste de noms.

Drago se mord la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire.

— Je vois… Laisse-moi voir si j'ai bien compris. Tu as arrêté un témoin potentiel qui pourrait terminer cette enquête pour toi et tu l'as laissé sans protection pour aller boire un verre ? Je pense que ça va bien se terminer. Vraiment.

— Moi aussi.

Potter se penche en avant ils se touchent quasiment. Drago trouve ça dur de se concentrer sur les mots.

— Tu vois, reprend Potter, juste avant de…

— Mettre hors d'état de nuire le méchant sorcier pas très malin ? suggère Drago.

— Exactement. Il a envoyé un message à quelqu'un. Un de ses associés, j'imagine. Je pense qu'ils sont plutôt inquiets à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne serais pas surpris si quelqu'un essayait de faire évader le témoin.

Potter s'interrompt et puis sourit.

— Ce qui serait une bonne chose. On lui a mis la Trace dessus. Si ça se trouve, on n'aura même pas besoin qu'il parle. Il pourrait tout aussi bien nous conduire tout droit à ses complices et nous fournir des preuves plus solides qu'une simple liste de noms.

Drago se force à rire.

— Tu ne crois pas qu'ils auront pensé à la Trace ?

— Tu n'y as pas pensé, toi.

— Je ne suis pas un criminel endurci.

Drago détourne le regard mais il peut quand même voir Potter le suivre de ses yeux verts. Il ferme et rouvre rapidement les paupières pour rafraîchir sa vision.

— Je ne peux pas l'être, tu sais bien ?

— Je sais.

Potter hoche la tête. Il regarde Drago d'un air calculateur.

— La Signature sur ta magie expire bientôt.

— Oui, encore quelques semaines et je suis libre, dit Drago en souriant.

Il a le courage de regarder Potter à nouveau. Potter ne sourit pas.

— Pour le moment, ta magie laisse une Signature. Lancer des sorts illégaux ne te serait pas impossible. Ce serait juste stupide.

— J'ai la chance de trouver la stupidité impossible à accomplir, dit Drago gravement.

Potter éclate de rire.

— Et tu dis ça après toutes ces blagues de harpies ! Tu as du culot, franchement.

— Je sais que ça te fait mal de l'admettre, Potter, mais j'ai quelques bonnes blagues. Je crois me rappeler que tu as ri. A pleins poumons.

— Oui, bon, je suis bourré.

— En effet. C'est la seule chose qui explique que tu croies sincèrement que tu vas attraper des bandits cette nuit.

Le rire de Potter semble forcé cette fois.

— Non, je crois pas. Je sais comment ces gens fonctionnent. C'est une petite organisation, assez petite pour avoir presque échappé à notre attention. Tout comme toi – il sourit – ce ne sont pas des criminels endurcis. Je crois que c'est juste des gens un peu désespérés qui essaient de se faire un peu d'or. Ils ne sont pas assez durs pour éliminer le témoin, ni assez expérimentés pour avoir pensé à la Trace. Ils ont juste la trouille que leurs noms soient mentionnés, et c'est la raison pour laquelle ils vont paniquer, se précipiter sans réfléchir et faire une erreur.

Potter ne sourit plus.

— Pas très malin. C'est comme si on les avait déjà. Ça serait plus intelligent de leur part de coopérer que d'ajouter à la liste d'accusations. Les charges seraient mineures, s'ils se livraient.

Les yeux de Potter sont aussi verts que le sapin derrière lui Drago doit détourner le regard.

— Eh bien alors, dit-il en levant son verre, un toast pour les bandits stupides qui tombent dans les pièges de Potter. Qu'ils pourrissent à Azkaban, comme ils le méritent.

Potter le fixe un petit moment avant de se redresser et d'accepter le toast.

Drago laisse l'hydromel lui brûler la gorge.

* * *

 _Laissez-moi un petit mot si ça vous a plu ! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que le réveillon s'est bien passé pour ceux qui faisaient la fête hier soir et que tout va bien pour les autres.  
Ici, je suis un peu au bord de l'indigestion, mais je me suis quand même levée une petite demi-heure plus tôt pour vous poster ça avant de partir rejoindre l'autre côté de la famille. Par contre, j'aurais pas le temps pour _À vot' service_ aujourd'hui, pour ceux qui suivent les deux, donc un peu de patience.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

C'est la troisième fois que la patronne passe un coup de chiffon sale sur leur table.

— Tu crois que je lui plais ? demande Drago après qu'elle est partie.

Potter renifle.

— Je crois qu'elle a hâte qu'on s'en aille. Il est plutôt tard.

Le ton de sa voix suggère qu'il partage l'avis de la patronne. Drago fait semblant de ne pas comprendre.

— Très bien. Elle ne me plaît pas non plus, dit-il.

— Pourquoi ça ? demande Potter. Elle est jolie. C'est une Sang Pur…

Il sourit, comme pour montrer qu'il ne veut que taquiner, pas accuser. Drago penche la tête de côté et feint la surprise.

— Je sais que ma vie privée n'en est pas encore à faire les titres, mais tu lis quand même la page bottin mondain ? Si oui, tu sais que mes préférences sont basées sur autre chose que le sang.

Le visage de Potter ne change pas ; il n'a pas l'air choqué.

— Mais tu savais ça, en conclut Drago. Tu voulais juste que je le confirme. C'est qui la vieille dame qui cancane, maintenant ?

Potter hausse les épaules.

— La plupart de ces articles ont été écrit par Rita Skeeter. J'ai tendance à ne pas croire aveuglément tout ce qu'elle raconte.

— Une philosophie respectable. Je dois dire que l'article sur ma soi-disant relation avec les jumeaux Harper était une pure invention. C'était juste un manque de discernement temporaire – vraiment pas ce que j'appellerai une relation.

Les coins de la bouche de Potter frémissent.

— Je suppose que ça explique pourquoi tu surveilles de si près la liste des célibataires les plus sexys de Sorcières Hebdo. Ainsi que les battes des Poursuiveurs.

Drago rit ; le son est trop fort à ses propres oreilles. Il sent ses joues le brûler, pas de gêne ou à cause de la chaleur, mais à cause des quantités généreuses d'hydromel qu'il a ingurgitées.

— Le fiancé de Miss Weasley est assez impressionnant. Cela dit…

Drago s'interrompt pour fixer Potter.

— Elle a toujours eu bon goût, je dois bien lui reconnaître ça.

Les joues de Potter sont rouges, elles aussi. Drago ne peut pas être sûr que ce soit l'hydromel. Il voit l'extérieur par la fenêtre qui se trouve derrière Potter. La neige tombe toujours fort, les flocons tourbillonnent dans la lumière des lampadaires.

— Est-ce que Miss Glas vient d'éteindre le chauffage ? demande Drago dans un murmure exagéré.

— Elle n'a pas l'air contente , répond Potter à voix basse.

Il a l'air amusé. La lumière tamisée des décorations de Noël n'aide pas Drago à distinguer son expression. Drago jette un œil vers la barmaid. Elle est en train de frotter le comptoir avec acharnement, comme si le bois poisseux était la raison pour laquelle elle ne peut pas aller se coucher.

— Subtile.

Drago soupire de façon audible et ajoute :

— Je crains que la prochaine fois elle nous vise avec sa baguette. On devrait vraiment aller se coucher, dit-il en hochant la tête. Tu devrais m'inviter dans ta chambre.

Il ne peut pas bien voir le visage de Potter, juste les lumières multicolores qui se reflètent dans ses lunettes. Ça a quelque chose de marrant, mais Drago est trop nerveux pour rire.

— Il y a quelque chose qui t'empêche de prendre une chambre ? demande Potter. Ou de rentrer chez toi ?

— Je rentrerais chez moi si je comptais dormir. Mais j'avais quelque chose de plus agréable en tête.

La radio a été coupée ; Drago ne s'en est pas aperçu avant. Le silence est dérangeant. Ça fait du bruit quand il avale sa salive.  
Le silence perdure et puis Potter finit par demander :

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je serais intéressé ?

Drago ne supporte plus de ne pas voir son visage. Il sort sa baguette et rallume les bougies sur la table. Potter a l'air calme ; il n'a même pas l'air ivre, même si ses joues sont toujours rougies.

— C'est assez simple, dit Drago. Je vais te faire une démonstration.

Il prend son verre mais s'aperçoit qu'il est vide. Il fronce les sourcils et se ressert.

— Observe, ordonne-t-il.

Potter a l'air perplexe mais il fait ce qu'on lui dit. Drago prend une gorgée et se lèche les lèvres.

— Voilà, dit-il en souriant. Ton regard est très concentré, Potter.

Potter revient aussitôt à ses yeux, mais il doit savoir que c'est trop tard. La rougeur s'étend de ses joues à son cou.

— Tu sais que tu as passé la soirée à fixer mes lèvres ?

La voix de Drago se transforme en murmure.

— Tu sais ce que je crois ? Je crois que tu as envie de m'embrasser.

Il attend que Potter dise que non ; il a hâte de lui prouver qu'il a tort.  
La réaction de Potter n'est pas celle à laquelle il s'attend.

— Quel genre d'affaires ? demande Potter.

— Pardon ?

La mâchoire de Potter se crispe.

— Tu as dit que tu étais là pour affaires. Quel genre d'affaires ?

Drago secoue la tête avec une incrédulité qui n'est pas feinte. Il s'était attendu à ce que Potter pose cette question plus tôt, pas qu'il attende jusqu'à maintenant.

— Tu es parano, Potter, dit-il en reposant son verre. Mais si ça te permet de te sentir mieux… Ma famille possède une maison dans le coin. Je devais rencontrer un acheteur potentiel.

— Tu as un besoin urgent d'or, alors ?

— Je n'ai pas besoin de la maison, mais je peux faire quelque chose de l'argent. C'était une offre généreuse.

Il hausse les épaules.

— Trop généreuse, à l'évidence. On dirait qu'il a changé d'avis. Même si j'imagine que j'aurais pu rester attendre là-bas un peu plus longtemps.

Drago pince les lèvres et grimace.

— Je m'emmerdais.

Potter ne le croit pas. Il fixe Drago comme s'il attendait une meilleure explication.

— Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu !

Drago ramasse sa baguette avec brusquerie. Il l'avait laissée sur la table quand il a allumé les bougies.

— Tiens. Prends ça si ça te rend heureux.

Il tend la baguette à Potter avec une grimace.

— Franchement, je fais si peur que ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais te faire ?

Potter regarde la baguette et cligne des yeux de surprise. Et puis il tend lentement le bras et la prend de la main de Drago. Le bois frotte contre la peau de Drago et ses doigts le démangent, il veut serrer et ne pas la laisser partir.

— Quand j'ai dit que tu pouvais l'avoir, je voulais dire juste pour ce soir, bien sûr. Pas pour toujours. Petit voleur, dit Drago alors que Potter met la baguette dans sa poche.

Potter se détend visiblement. Il a un sourire rusé et ouvre la bouche mais Drago le coupe :

— Si tu dis « celui qui la trouve, c'est celui qui la garde », je te brise cette bouteille sur la tête.

Potter renifle.

— D'accord.

— Tu veux que je te frappe avec cette bouteille ?

— Non, ce ne sera pas la peine.

Potter se renfrogne un moment.

— Enfin, ça serait probablement plus raisonnable, mais je suis bourré, alors…

Il regarde Drago droit dans les yeux.

— Je veux dire, ok, allons dans ma chambre.

Les mots mettent du temps à arriver au cerveau de Drago.

— Oh.

Il attend que Potter rie et dise qu'il blague, mais au lieu de ça Potter hésite et puis dit :

— A moins que tu n'aies changé d'avis.

— Non ! répond aussitôt Drago, heureux d'arriver à parler malgré la sècheresse de sa gorge.

Potter hoche la tête et puis repousse sa chaise et se lève. Drago a le tournis et se demande s'il va réussir à se lever lui aussi. Ça ne l'empêche pas de jeter un œil à la bouteille d'hydromel et d'être tenté de l'emporter. Ils n'ont pas bu tant que ça, se dit-il. La bouteille a l'air à moitié pleine.

Il résiste à la tentation de l'hydromel et se lève. Il n'est pas très stable sur ses pieds mais ne trébuche pas en prenant le chemin de l'escalier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez été gâtés ! Moi, j'ai eu de chouettes bouquins mais vous remarquerez que je ne vous oublie pas pour autant.  
Bonne lecture ! ^^

 **Chapitre 4**

Des bougies s'allument dans la pièce au moment où ils y rentrent. Elles flottent à hauteur du plafond ; la lumière tamisée estompe la poussière. Le lit est petit mais il prend quand même la plus grande partie de la place. Les draps sont vieux et gris ; Drago espère qu'ils sont au moins propres. Il y a un petit placard derrière la porte, un sac à dos vert et sale posé par terre à côté et une table d'apparence robuste avec deux chaises près de la fenêtre. Un manteau bordé de fourrure noire avec l'écusson du Ministère est jeté n'importe comment sur le dos d'une chaise.

La porte se referme avec un clic et Drago se retourne. Potter le regarde d'une façon qui lui donne envie de ne pas lui avoir abandonné sa baguette. Il se force à sourire.

— Nerveux ? demande-t-il.

Le mot a à peine quitté ses lèvres que Potter se jette en avant. Il semble ne pas y avoir de transition entre le moment où il se tient à côté de la porte et celui où ses lèvres se posent sur celles de Drago, sa main retenant le dos de sa tête. C'est trop tendre, trop doux, ça ne colle pas avec la brusquerie de Potter et Drago ne sait pas comment réagir et se fige. Mais les doigts de Potter sont dans ses cheveux et il lui fait incliner la tête. Sa langue quémande à l'entrée de sa bouche et, à cela, Drago sait comment réagir.

Potter a un goût de miel et de cannelle, souvenir doux-amer de l'hydromel qu'ils ont ingurgité. Même si Drago n'a pas vraiment besoin de ça pour s'en souvenir. Il a l'impression qu'ils sont en train de tourner, le sang cogne à ses tempes et son cœur semble prêt à exploser hors de sa poitrine. Ses doigts passent sur le torse de Potter, en partie pour retrouver son équilibre, mais il oublie ça bien vite et sa main monte et descend en une caresse lente. La peau de Potter irradie de chaleur à travers la chemise ; il peut sentir son cœur qui bat juste aussi fort que le sien.

Potter recule, il respire fort contre les lèvres de Drago. Ses yeux regardent dans le vide et ses lèvres semblent plus pleines, plus rouges, comme si Drago les avait mordues. Il ne se rappelle pas avoir fait ça. Le vertige se fait plus fort et Drago baisse vite les yeux et sort la chemise de Potter de son pantalon. Il s'attaque aux petits boutons blancs mais ils refusent de céder. Avec Potter, ils coopèrent ; ses mains semblent plus stables mais elles sont trop lentes. Drago laisse Potter faire ça et l'attrape par les hanches à la place. Il se penche pour déposer une rangée de baisers et de morsures le long de sa mâchoire. Il fait glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille, aspire le lobe dans sa bouche et mord.

Potter se dégage avec une grimace ; il n'aime pas ça. Drago hausse mentalement les épaules et redirige son attention vers le cou de Potter. Sa chemise est ouverte et il fait glisser ses doigts sur la peau pâle, sur les poils sombres et épars de sa poitrine, le ventre plat et puis plus bas, là où les poils se font plus fournis et disparaissent dans le pantalon. La main de Potter attrape son poignet et interrompt ses doigts curieux. Apparemment, Potter n'aime pas ça non plus.

Potter n'est pas épais, remarque Drago. Juste comme il était à l'école. Mais sa prise sur le poignet de Drago est impossible à défaire. Drago essaie ; il tire et il se tord, il essaie de détacher les doigts de Potter et se demande d'où cette force lui vint quand rien de ce qu'il fait ne parvint à le libérer de la poigne de Potter.

— Est-ce qu'il y a une règle selon laquelle je n'ai pas le droit de toucher dont on ne m'a pas mis au courant ? demande-t-il.

Sa voix est rauque, râpeuse.  
Potter attrape l'autre poignet de Drago et l'embrasse à nouveau. Drago n'essaie même pas de se libérer cette fois.

Un vieux souvenir d'enfance se présente à son esprit, importun, tandis que Potter le fait avancer à reculons jusqu'au lit, en le tenant toujours fermement. Son baiser est plus lent et plus précis que le premier qu'ils ont échangé. Drago se rappelle se faufiler dans l'écurie de son père pour admirer un vieil Abraxan retenu par une lourde chaîne. C'était un animal puissant avec des ailes immenses et des dents acérées. Drago volait des pommes de la cuisine pour les amener au cheval, et il les lui arrachait des mains avec avidité. S'il avait voulu, il aurait pu réduire les os de Drago en miettes d'un coup de dents. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait et Drago savait qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Il mordait avec une vitesse et une force folles, mais ses dents n'avaient jamais effleuré la peau de Drago. Ça donnait à Drago une impression de puissance, si forte qu'il ne pouvait jamais garder ses distances. Même la fureur de son père quand il avait surpris son fils avec sa petite main dans la gueule de l'animal n'avait pas suffi à le faire arrêter. Ça avait coûté sa vie au cheval. Drago ne se rappelle même plus de son nom, mais il se rappelle très bien de l'émotion ; c'est ce qu'il ressent, maintenant, avec Potter, et il essaie désespérément de ne pas analyser ça.

Ça l'inquiète et ça le distrait ; il laisse Potter le pousser sur le lit, plaquer ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et l'emprisonner de son corps. Les baisers de Potter n'arrangent rien, des mouvements habiles de ses lèvres et sa langue qui coupent la respiration à Drago.

Quand Potter se redresse pour s'agenouiller entre ses cuisses, tous ses nerfs sont à vif. Sa main se pose sur l'entrejambe de Drago, délicatement d'abord, et puis de plus en plus fermement, il masse et serre plus fort à chaque halètement qui échappe de la bouche de Drago.

Drago essaie de faire disparaître ses vêtements ; il fait trop chaud dans la pièce, son corps est en feu, même sa peau lui pèse. Au-dessus d'eux, comme pour prouver qu'elle est d'accord avec Drago, la cire fond, mais les gouttes disparaissent avant d'atteindre leurs têtes.

Potter est trop lent. Il fait descendre le pantalon et le caleçon de Drago jusqu'à ses cuisses, mais ensuite il s'arrête, ses doigts figés sur ses hanches. Il fixe le sexe, lourd, pointé vers le haut, qui repose sur son ventre.

Drago se redresse, agacé de constater que ses mains sont restées coincées derrière sa tête, juste comme Potter les a laissées. Potter respire de façon inégale et ses pupilles sont dilatées. Il semble hésiter, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il fait.  
Drago sent les coins de sa bouche frémir :

— C'est la première fois que tu vois une queue, Potter ? demande-t-il.

La réaction de Potter est prévisible : son expression se durcit et toute hésitation en disparaît. Il attrape le pantalon de Drago par la ceinture et tire.

— Aide-moi à enlever ça, dit-il.

C'est la première parole qu'il prononce depuis qu'ils sont rentrés dans la chambre. Sa voix est si basse que Drago a l'impression de la sentir résonner dans sa cage thoracique.

Maladroitement, leurs bras et leurs jambes se cognant sur le petit lit, ils se débarrassent du pantalon de Drago, et puis de son caleçon, de ses chaussettes et de ses bottes qui ont déjà sali les draps. Drago veut retirer ses vêtements à Potter aussi, mais celui-ci détourne son attention d'un baiser et Drago n'insiste pas. Il se demande si Potter a la tentation de fuir et qu'il garde ses bottes, juste au cas où il ne puisse plus s'en empêcher.

Ça n'embête pas Drago ; il aime bien la sensation des vêtements de Potter sur sa peau, le tissu rêche de son pantalon qui frotte contre la peau sensible de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Potter s'agenouille sur le lit entre ses jambes écartées. Ses mains sont chaudes et lourdes sur les hanches de Drago. Celui-ci se rassoit pour enfouir ses mains dans les cheveux fous de Potter tandis qu'il l'embrasse.

Rends-moi ma baguette, murmure Drago quelques instants plus tard, quand il retrouve son souffle.

La main de Potter se crispe sur sa hanche avant qu'il se détende et sorte une baguette de sa poche. Mais ce n'est pas celle de Drago.  
Drago prend la main droite de Potter, pointe la baguette vers sa paume et murmure une incantation. Il jette deux sorts supplémentaires, un sur Potter et un sur lui, protections élémentaires. Potter ne semble pouvoir détacher son regard du liquide gluant qui couvre sa main. Je pourrais le Stupéfixer, pense Drago. Le Stupéfixer à l'instant et il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Il caresse la baguette qu'il tient. Le bois est froid et étrange sous ses doigts. Il se demande s'il y a une raison pour laquelle Potter lui a donné sa propre baguette. Peut-être qu'elle se retournerait contre lui s'il essayait de jeter un maléfice à son propriétaire.  
Drago jette la baguette sur le sol.

— Tu sais quoi faire avec ça, hein ? demande-t-il.

Potter le repousse sur le lit. Drago rit. Sa capacité à prédire les réactions de Potter est étrangement réconfortante. Déterminé à ruiner le sang-froid de Potter, Drago lève les jambes et plie les genoux, s'exposant tout entier au regard de Potter.

L'espace d'un instant, il est certain que Potter va laisser tomber et partir en courant. Ses yeux verts sont incroyablement écarquillés derrière ses lunettes. Mais ensuite, Potter passe sa main gauche sur la cuisse de Drago et agrippe ses fesses, appuyant du pouce contre son anus. Un frisson se forme dans les reins de Drago et remonte lentement dans tout son corps.

— Maintenant je vois de la chair de poule, dit Potter, et Drago relève la tête.

La main de Potter remonte. Il effleure à peine les testicules et le sexe de Drago, avant de relever sa chemise pour révéler et caresser son ventre. Drago ne peut arrêter de trembler.

— Beaucoup de chair de poule.

Le sourire pervers de Potter ne ressemble en rien à ceux que Drago lui connaît. Il veut l'étudier, l'analyser et le graver dans sa mémoire mais Potter regarde ailleurs et le moment disparaît.

Et puis Potter pousse un doigt en lui et Drago arrête de se préoccuper du reste. Potter est lent, insupportablement lent, mais il le pénètre pour de bon et ne s'arrête que quand son doigt est aussi loin que possible en lui.

Drago veut lui dire de se dépêcher, d'arrêter cette torture et de le baiser pour de bon. Il a les mots sur le bout de la langue tandis que Potter prend son temps et bouge son doigt à un rythme régulier. Il les hurle presque quand Potter ajoute consciencieusement un second doigt, comme s'il avait lu un manuel d'instructions sur le sujet et qu'il voulait le suivre à la lettre. Drago veut Potter en lui, mais il ne veut pas l'arrêter. Potter contemple ses doigts qui entrent et sortent de son corps avec une telle concentration, presque de la vénération. Drago ne veut jamais le voir s'arrêter. Il veut qu'il reste comme ça, avide de donner du plaisir à Drago sans rechercher le sien.

La tentation de se caresser est irrésistible, mais il tord ses mains sous ses draps et essaie de penser à autre chose. Potter a trois doigts en lui maintenant. Il n'est plus si lent que ça et les envoie profond, mais la brûlure qu'il cause est loin de surpasser celle qui monte dans les reins de Drago. Il serre plus fort les draps et s'entend gémir. Potter le regarde, la bouche ouverte, le front humide de sueur, l'air de lutter pour respirer.

— Vas-y, dit Potter.

Il sent ses testicules remonter ; il ne peut plus se retenir. La tension monte lentement, ses muscles se contractent et retiennent encore un peu son plaisir avant qu'il n'éclate par vagues en lui. Il se crispe sur les doigts de Potter en une explosion de lumière.

Son corps prend une éternité à se détendre. Il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter de se contracter autour de Potter ; il ne paie aucune attention au liquide collant qui refroidit lentement sur son ventre. Sa respiration ralentit un peu quand il fait un effort conscient pour la calmer, mais l'instant suivant, il a le souffle coupé à nouveau : Potter se penche en avant alors que ses doigts sont toujours en lui. Ses lèvres planent un instant au-dessus du ventre de Drago, son haleine chaude et humide sur sa peau, et puis il goûte son sperme du bout de la langue, comme s'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, avant d'y aller pour de bon et de couvrir sa peau de baisers mouillés.

Le lit tremble et craque sous la puissance des frissons de Drago. Ses oreilles bourdonnent. Ça n'arrête pas, même quand il rouvre les yeux et essaie de le faire disparaître. Potter se redresse, l'air complètement perdu jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe au sol. Il retire ses doigts, avec douceur mais rapidement. Son visage et son cou sont encore plus rouges qu'avant tandis qu'il s'essuie la bouche avec sa manche. Il descend du lit, abandonnant Drago à sa confusion. Drago baisse les jambes et s'étire. Tout son corps est douloureux mais ce n'est pas déplaisant.

Potter se baisse et ramasse sa baguette. Elle vibre et émet des flammes blanches dans sa main, et Potter la regarde comme s'il n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie. Il s'assoit au bord du lit et continue à la fixer même après que les flammes ont disparu.

Drago veut demander ce qui ne va pas, mais il craint de déjà savoir ce que le message que Potter vient de recevoir disait. Il roule sur le côté et accroche un sourire à son visage.

— Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait agrandir ce lit, dit-il.

Il veut tendre la main, attraper l'avant-bras de Potter et l'attirer à lui, mais il n'ose pas. Il ne peut pas voir le visage de Potter, juste le côté de sa tête qui se vide peu à peu de ses couleurs.

— Je suis bourré, dit Potter.

Il a une voix fatiguée. Ses doigts sont crispés sur sa baguette. Ils sont toujours pleins de lubrifiant et ils brillent à la lumière des bougies. Une courbature plaisante se rappelle à Drago à cette vision. Il a dû mal à se concentrer sur les mots de Potter.

— Les potions sont dans le placard près de la porte. L'étagère du bas.

Drago cligne des yeux. L'espace d'un instant, la phrase semble ne rien vouloir dire.

— Quoi ? demande-t-il, même alors qu'il a compris.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 _— Les potions sont dans le placard près de la porte. L'étagère du bas._

 _Drago cligne des yeux. L'espace d'un instant, la phrase semble ne rien vouloir dire._

 _— Quoi ? demande-t-il, même alors qu'il a compris._

Son estomac se tord.  
Potter ne le regarde pas ; il fixe toujours sa baguette.

— Les potions que j'ai saisies aujourd'hui. Tu en as confectionnées certaines ; elles portent ta Signature. C'est pour ça que tu es là.

Une pression se forme derrière le crâne de Drago ; elle s'étend à ses oreilles et son visage, brûlant sa peau au passage. Elle descend vers sa gorge et la fait se serrer douloureusement.  
Il veut nier, mais il veut encore plus avoir la réponse à une autre question.

— Tu savais ? demande-t-il aussi fort que sa gorge douloureuse le lui permet.

Il se sent trahi, même s'il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de ressentir ça. Il voudrait ne pas être nu. Il tire sur sa chemise.  
Les yeux de Potter se posent brusquement sur lui. Ils reflètent la peine de Drago, ainsi que de la surprise. Potter rit soudainement, c'est un son vide et amer. Il se retourne, secoue la tête et tire sur ses cheveux.

— Merlin, je suis tellement con, se dit Potter à lui-même, la voix rageuse.

C'est comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Drago veut revenir en arrière et tout nier tant que c'est encore possible, même s'il sait que ça n'aurait servi à rien. Potter finira par tout savoir. C'était inévitable, depuis le début. Repousser cet instant ne fait pas de différence, sauf que Drago n'avait pas eu l'intention de voir le visage de Potter et d'entendre sa voix au moment où il comprendrait.

— Savais.

Potter crache le mot.

— Je savais qu'ils enverraient quelqu'un pour détourner mon attention. J'attendais, et voilà que tu te pointes. Je te parle de la Trace, m'attendant à ce que tu préviennes les autres. Je pensais t'attraper la main dans le sac. Mais tu es resté avec moi tout du long. Et puis tu m'as donné ta baguette. J'ai cru… j'ai cru que j'avais tort. Que j'étais parano, juste comme tu disais.

Potter renifle.

— J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais égoïste. Tu n'en as rien à fiche des autres. Tu les as trahis sans la moindre hésitation. Il n'y a que ta peau qui compte. Tu voulais récupérer les preuves qui te mettaient en cause.

Drago veut se défendre mais il ne sait pas comment. Il s'assoit sur le lit et replie ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

— Je ne savais pas…

— Savais pas quoi ?

Potter se retourne vivement. Ses yeux verts brûlent aussi fort que sa baguette tout à l'heure.

— Tu savais que j'avais les potions. Si tu ne l'avais pas deviné tout de suite, tu l'as su dès que je t'ai parlé de la Trace. Tu savais que je ne laisserais pas les preuves avec l'appât. Tu savais que je n'étais pas retourné au Ministère. Tu savais qu'elles devaient être dans ma chambre.

Potter s'interrompt, comme s'il attendait que Drago proteste. Drago se tait et Potter serre la baguette plus fort.

— Tes amis ont été arrêtés. Comme prévu.

 _Je ne savais pas que j'aurais des remords_ , veut dire Drago, mais à la place il dit :

— Ce ne sont pas mes amis.

Il est heureux qu'il y ait au moins une chose qu'il puisse contester.

— Je ne… Je n'ai pas fait de ça mon métier, Potter. J'ai juste…

— Voulu te faire un peu d'argent facile ? C'est mieux que vendre des maisons, non ? Tu as dû te dire que c'était juste ce qu'il te fallait. Une fois hors du pays, personne ne vérifierait la signature magique des potions. Arrête de prendre cette mine, ajoute-t-il sèchement. Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer les chiots battus. Prends les potions et barre-toi.

Drago relève la tête, choqué.

— Tu ne vas pas m'arrêter ?

— T'arrêter ? persifle Potter. Ton plan a si bien marché. Tu t'es porté volontaire pour traiter avec moi, tu as sacrifié tes… sacrifié les bons à rien qui ne sont pas tes amis, et puis tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour que je ne mentionne jamais ce qui est arrivé ici après que tu te sois enfui avec les potions. Ce n'était pas ton plan ? Du chantage ? Tu as un témoin, Miss Glas, qui ne peut avoir aucun doute sur ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre, pas après tout ce flirt, et la Signature s'assure que chacun des sorts que tu as jeté porte ta marque. Elle est partout dans l'auberge, partout sur moi.

Potter grimace.

— Elle est même sur ma baguette. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir sur ce coup-là, ajoute-t-il avec amertume.

Les pensées vagues et éparses de Drago s'assemblent pour s'aligner avec le plan que Potter a suggéré. Ça n'a jamais été aussi détaillé dans sa tête, c'était plus un enchaînement de réactions et de décisions prises sur le vif.

— Je ne savais pas que tu serais… intéressé, dit-il sans préciser qu'il l'avait espéré.

— Eh ben, est-ce que tu ne te sens pas chanceux.

Drago ne se sent pas chanceux mais il ne dit rien.  
Potter souffle et jette la baguette de Drago sur le lit. Et puis il pointe la sienne vers le placard et siffle quelque chose d'incompréhensible. La porte s'ouvre en grinçant.

— Un autre Auror va arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Allez… file.

L'émotion étrange fait à nouveau surface, celle qui l'a submergée quand Potter l'a poussé sur le lit tout à l'heure. Elle bouillonne en lui, essaie d'échapper à sa poitrine. Il fait de son mieux pour l'écraser mais il n'y arrive pas. Il saute du lit, soudain avide de s'en aller. Il ne regarde pas Potter tandis qu'il remet ses vêtements et ses bottes ; Potter ne le regarde pas tandis qu'il va jusqu'au placard, attrape un petit coffret sur l'étagère du bas et laisse les autres.

Il s'arrête pour regarder Potter qui se tient de dos. Des pas lourds se font entendre dehors, ils se rapprochent de la porte. Drago panique, se demande pourquoi il a traîné, mais Potter forme une boucle compliquée avec sa baguette et l'air autour d'eux vacille.

Drago serre la boîte dans ses mains et Transplane avant de dire quelque chose de stupide comme « Merci ».


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le coffret est lourd dans ses mains.

Il était lourd quand il l'a posé sur son bureau. Il était lourd quand il l'a caché dans un tiroir. Il était lourd quand il l'a jeté dans la cheminée et il est toujours lourd maintenant qu'il se tient dans le couloir, appuyé au mur, à attendre.

— Vous pouvez entrer, dit un jeune Auror alors qu'il jette un coup d'œil par la porte.

Drago se redresse et s'éloigne du mur. Il a un sourire suffisant en direction de l'Auror, juste pour lui montrer à quel point il a eu tort quand il a dit que Potter était trop occupé – et trop important, avait sous-entendu sa voix – pour voir Drago maintenant.

— C'est la veille de Noël, a-t-il proclamé, comme s'il pense que les crimes doivent respecter ça et laisser un peu de répit à leur Département.

L'Auror désigne un bureau :

— Voilà.

Et se hâte de partir. Il abandonne Drago pour s'affaler dans sa chaise d'où il jette méthodiquement des boules de papier froissé dans la poubelle, peut-être avide de se prouver qu'il n'est pas un garçon de courses et que les visiteurs de Potter n'ont pas besoin de lui pour ouvrir les portes.

La grande pièce est à moitié vide et peu décorée. Quelqu'un a mis la radio et un air allègre arrive aux oreilles de Drago. Il se dépêche d'arriver au bureau de Potter, désireux d'échapper à cette atmosphère.

Potter est assis à son bureau, une plume à la main, et il relève la tête quand la porte se referme derrière Drago. Il lui accorde un demi signe de tête et dit :

— Malefoy.

Et puis il revient au parchemin devant lui sur lequel il gribouille quelque chose. Ça a l'air mis en scène, pense Drago. Potter se conduit exactement comme à la Glas Inn. Il avait fait semblant de ne pas être intéressé alors ; il fait semblant de ne pas être intéressé maintenant.

Drago s'avance et pose le coffret en bois sur le bureau de Potter. Il aimerait qu'il n'ait pas l'air si amoché avec les coins brûlés, mais c'est trop tard pour arranger ça maintenant.

Potter ne relève pas la tête mais regarde le coffret par-dessus ses lunettes.

— C'est pour Noël ? Je suis désolé… je ne t'ai rien acheté.

Drago ne répond rien ; il n'est pas venu ici pour blaguer avec Potter.

Potter soupire, pose sa plume et s'enfonce dans son fauteuil. Visiblement, il n'a plus envie de faire semblant d'avoir du travail.

— Très bien, Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu as rempli les flacons avec du jus de citrouille et tu es venu me dire que tu voulais juste vendre des boissons de qualité aux pauvres ?

— Je n'ai touché à rien. Je suis venu ici pour me livrer.

Les sourcils de Potter remontent si haut que ses lunettes glissent sur son nez. Il les replace d'un mouvement brusque et observe Drago un instant.

— Est-ce que tu sous-entends que tu étais impliqué dans l'affaire du réseau d'Edimbourg ? J'ai peur que ce dossier soit classé.

Drago serre les dents.

— J'en ai fait partie pendant un an. J'ai préparé des tonnes de potions pour eux. Quelques unes étaient plutôt dangereuses. J'ai gagné une petite fortune.

Il se crispe encore un peu plus.

— Mon père serait fier.

Potter a l'air affecté et Drago continue.

— Donc, à la lumière de preuves nouvellement mises à jour, peut-être qu'il faudrait rouvrir le dossier.

Il est certain que Potter va se mettre à hurler d'une seconde à l'autre, lui dire qu'il a été incroyablement irresponsable et que son comportement est horriblement décevant. Mais Potter détourne le regard et hausse les épaules.

— C'est Noël. Je n'ai pas très envie qu'on mette à jour de nouvelles preuves. Ça fait trop de paperasse.

— Je repasserai dans une semaine si ça te convient mieux.

— Pas la peine, dit Potter plus durement cette fois. Comme je disais, ce dossier est classé, tu peux partir.

Une veine bat à la tempe de Drago. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire qu'il va trouver un autre Auror, alors, un qui écoutera ce qu'il a à dire, mais la porte du bureau s'ouvre d'un coup, le dispensant de se donner ce mal. Ron Weasley se précipite à l'intérieur, si vivement qu'il manque renverser Drago. La porte claque derrière lui.

— Harry, tu as fini ? Il faut qu'on y aille. Hermione va avoir des soupçons si je… Drago Malefoy se trouve dans ton bureau, tu as vu ?

Ron Weasley s'arrête au milieu de la pièce et regarde Drago de haut en bas.  
Weasley est toujours plus grand que lui, remarque Drago avec ressentiment, mais il se force à ignorer ce genre de pensées et attrape le coffret sur le bureau de Potter. Il le colle dans les mains de Weasley et appuie bien trop fort contre ses côtes.  
Weasley pousse un « Ouf ! » de surprise et ne peut pas faire grand-chose d'autre qu'accepter le coffret avec une grimace.

— Euh, dit-il, je ne t'ai rien acheté.

Drago rirait de l'absurdité d'entendre deux fois de suite la même blague ridicule, mais il ne veut pas perdre sa concentration.

— Tu trouveras à l'intérieur des potions illégales qui portent ma signature, dit-il. Je faisais partie du réseau d'Edimbourg mais Potter n'a pas réussi à m'arrêter.

Weasley cligne des yeux et puis regarde vers Potter. Du coin de l'œil, Drago le voit secouer la tête.

— Je suis en train de confesser un crime, Weasley. Sois attentif, dit Drago d'une voix cassante.

— D'accord.

Weasley passe de Potter à Drago encore une fois, et puis fait un pas hésitant vers le bureau de Potter.

— J'aurais terminé dans une minute, Ron. Laisse juste le coffret ici, dit Potter en fixant Weasley avec intensité.

Drago serre les poings en voyant Weasley reposer le coffret sur le bureau, l'air de ne pas trop savoir quoi faire mais de ne pas vouloir contredire Potter.

— Plus tard, articule Potter silencieusement, comme si Drago ne pouvait pas le voir.

Weasley se gratte le crâne et grimace, mais prend le chemin de la porte.

— J'ai toujours su que tu serais un Auror merdique, grogne Drago. Tu es censé arrêté les criminels, pas les ignorer pour faire de la lèche à Potter.

Le visage de Weasley se durcit et Drago attend avec jubilation qu'il explose d'indignation. Mais au lieu de ça, Weasley répond calmement :

— Bien sûr, je vais t'arrêter. Je vais juste…

Il tourne la poignée de porte et l'ouvre.

— Je vais chercher mes menottes. Ne bouge pas d'ici.

Weasley agite un doigt en direction de Drago et puis quitte la pièce après un dernier regard en direction de Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'essaierai de vous poster le dernier (un peu plus long) demain, pour finir l'année en beauté.

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot ! ^^

 **Chapitre 7**

Furieux, Drago se retourne juste à temps pour voir Potter ramasser la boîte et la jeter dans la corbeille à papier. Elle y disparaît instantanément.

— Putain, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi, Potter ?

Un muscle de la mâchoire de Potter frémit.

— Ne sois pas obtus, réplique-t-il sèchement. J'ai déjà rendu mon rapport. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je peux faire ? Dire « Oh, désolé, il manquait des potions mais je sais plus compter et je m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite »

— Je m'en fiche. Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit sur la Glas Inn. Tu peux seulement dire que je me suis présenté volontairement depuis…

Le rire incrédule de Potter l'interrompt.

— Il y a des témoins qui t'ont vu là-bas. Tu penses que je suis assez con pour avoir omis de mentionner ton nom dans mon rapport ? Mais j'ai dit aux autres que j'étais certain que c'était quelqu'un d'autre sous Polynectar.

Drago détourne le regard et Potter renifle et continue :

— Oh oui, tu m'as mâché le travail pour que tout le monde croie ça. Chaque personne qu'on a arrêtée nous a dit qu'ils avaient envoyé quelqu'un à l'auberge pour s'occuper de moi, et ils nous ont tous donné un nom et une description différente. A l'heure actuelle, la liste des suspects compte le neveu du Ministre, les jumeaux Harper, et le Célibataire le Plus en Vue de Sorcière Hebdo. Félicitations. Je suppose que c'est une façon d'obtenir des cheveux pour le Polynectar.

Il y avait une amertume dans la voix de Potter que Drago trouva intrigante.

— J'ai dit que j'avais été stupéfixé, dit Potter, toujours amer. Et que comme notre homme ne pouvait pas obtenir les potions, il s'était enfui. Que c'était improbable que nous mettions jamais la main sur lui.

Il se frotta la tempe.

— Je ne peux plus changer ma version maintenant

— Tu as pensé à tout, remarque Drago, impressionné.

— Toi aussi.

— J'avais une bonne raison pour cela. Quelle est la tienne.

Potter tapote contre son bureau.

— Je préfère que les autres pensent que je n'ai pas été assez méticuleux, plutôt qu'ils sachent à quel point j'ai été stupide.

— Je vois.

Drago fait la moue.

Bien sûr. On dirait que je n'aurais même pas dû m'embêter avec le Polynectar tu avais tout prévu. Qu'est-ce que tu es consciencieux. Tu es même prêt à te faire passer pour incompétent, juste pour être sûr que je n'aille pas à Azkaban.

— Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, grince Potter entre ses dents.

— Oh bien sûr que si tu avais un choix, Potter. Mais tu sais quel est ton problème ?

La colère monte en lui et Drago avance vers la table. Il pose ses mains sur le bureau et se penche pour regarder Potter de haut.

— Tu es un connard.

— Je suis un connard ?

La respiration de Potter s'accélère, peut-être de colère, ou d'indignation, ou à cause de quelque chose de complètement différent.

— Tu me prends pour un idiot, Potter ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ? demande Drago. A quel point tu étais impatient, maladroit, précautionneux, à quel point tout ça était étrange et nouveau pour toi ? Oh, je me rappelle comment ça fait d'avoir un homme nu et plein de bonne volonté devant soi pour la première fois.

Les yeux de Potter s'assombrissent et Drago baisse la voix.

— Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir un plan cette nuit-là, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi, combien de fois tu as lu ces histoires que Skeeter écrit sur moi ? Combien de fantasmes elles-t-ont donné ? Comme tu as dit, tu étais là pour intercepter un suspect, et voilà que j'apparais. Si clairement coupable, si évidemment désireux de te séduire et tu t'es dit pourquoi pas ? Tu as su que tu me laisserais m'échapper au moment où j'ai commencé à flirter. Comment pouvais-tu passer à côté de cette chance ? Quelle opportunité parfaite pour réaliser quelques-uns de tes sales petits fantasmes, pour voir comment c'était au moins une fois. Et le mieux dans tout ça ? Tu pourrais passer le reste de ta vie à te répéter comment le perfide Malefoy t'avait fait boire et avait abusé de toi. Autrement, tu ne l'aurais jamais fait.

Potter respire à peine.

— Tu délires.

— Je délire ? Ça vaut pour toi aussi si tu penses vraiment pouvoir te convaincre que tu ne le voulais pas alors même que tu savais parfaitement ce que j'offrais. C'est pour ça que tu veux tellement me garder hors d'Azkaban. Tu te sens coupable. Est-ce que payer mes services te permet de te sentir mieux ?

Potter secoue la tête mais Drago ne le laisse pas parler.

— Ou alors tu as tellement honte de tes désirs ? Tellement que tu es prêt à violer la loi et à laisser tes amis penser que tu as été Stupéfixé par un criminel quelconque, plutôt que de prendre le risque qu'ils apprennent que tu as fait des cochonneries avec un homme ?

— Tu es ridicule.

Les épaules de Potter tremblent de colère.

— Je n'ai pas honte.

— Vraiment ? Dis-moi…

Drago regarde la main droite de Potter, crispée en un poing sur le bureau.

— Est-ce que Weasley sait où ces doigts ont été ?

Potter retire vivement sa main du bureau et une rougeur prolongée descend dans son cou. Drago a un rictus de victoire.

Ce que j'aimerais savoir, dit-il, c'est à quel point tu regrettes que tes amis Aurors aient attrapé les autres aussi vite ? Tu n'as même pas eu le temps de me baiser.

Potter grimace. On dirait qu'il veut nier avoir des regrets, mais à la place il répète :

— Je n'ai pas honte.

Il lève un menton borné.

— Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose de mal à…

Drago rit.

— Oh, Potter, tu penses que je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu ressens ? Que tu penses qu'il n'y a pas de mal à aimer les hommes ne compte pas. Tu sais que les autres le pensent. Tu sais ce que les gens disent, ce que les journaux écrivent. Même tes amis Gryffondor à l'esprit ouvert qui sont d'accord avec toi et te répéteront qu'il n'y a rien de mal à ça, te rappellent que ce n'est pas si simple. Combien de fois tu les as vus lire un article, à mon propos peut-être, et faire une blague – pas pour être méchant, juste pour être drôle, et tu as dû te forcer à rire même si tu avais l'impression de t'être pris un coup dans le ventre ?

Potter baisse les yeux et arrange ses lunettes, même si elles semblent en parfait état. Drago souffle et se redresse.

— Tu n'as peut-être pas honte de ce que tu désires, Potter, mais tu as honte de ne pas être assez courageux pour admettre que tu le désires.

Potter ne dit rien et regarde longuement le parchemin sur son bureau. Il a l'air gêné mais Drago ne se sent pas aussi victorieux qu'il aurait cru l'être.

— C'est tout ? Quelque chose à ajouter ? demande enfin Potter. Si tu crois que tout ce que tu viens de dire est vrai, alors tu aurais dû savoir que je ne changerais pas d'avis et que je ne t'arrêterais pas. Alors pourquoi tu es là ? Pour prouver quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

Drago se passe une main dans les cheveux. Il était venu pour prouver quelque chose, mais ce n'avait pas été la seule raison.

— Je voulais juste…

Il rassemble son courage.

— Je voulais m'excuser.

— En me disant que je suis un connard ?

— Tu es un connard, dit Drago, même s'il ne peut plus trouver assez de colère en lui pour le dire avec conviction. Mais moi encore plus.

Il grimace et baisse les yeux.

— Et un criminel, à l'évidence. Alors je suis désolé. Pas parce que… Je suis désolé parce que je me rappelle avoir dit, il y a des années, pendant mon procès, que la Marque était cruelle et inutile. Je suppose que je me trompais. C'était une punition trop clémente.

Drago attend, incertain de ce que Potter va dire.

— Est-ce que tu es suffisamment désolé pour te tenir éloigné de la magie noire ? demande-t-il doucement.

Drago a les mains froides. Il ferme les poings, craignant qu'ils ne tremblent.

— C'est le projet.

— Suffisamment désolé pour prolonger la Marque ?

Drago lève les yeux vers Potter, désarçonné.

— Quoi ?

— Elle expire bientôt. Personne d'autre ne le sait, mais tu as rompu ton contrat avec le Ministère. Tu as évité Azkaban, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu devrais t'en sortir sans aucune conséquence.

— Pour quelle raison j'accepterais ? Personne d'autre ne sait, tu l'as dit toi-même.

Potter le regarda longuement.

— Tu viens juste de dire que tu comptais ne plus rien faire d'illégal. Si c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que tu aies la Marque ?

Ça fait quelque chose, pense Drago. Ça fait quelque chose parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il jette un sort, il la voit. La magie de la Marque se diffuse dans la lumière du sort, et plus le sort est noir, plus les éclats de vert brillent fort. C'est menaçant, comme les yeux d'un animal sauvage qui luisent dans la nuit, et la logique et l'instinct lui soufflent tous deux de courir et de se cacher, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir voir jusqu'où le vert peut briller, à quel point il peut approcher le danger avant que la bête ne lui saute à la gorge. Il ne veut plus le voir. Il a hâte de ne plus le voir.

Il veut dire non à Potter et il ouvre la bouche pour refuser, mais il y a quelque chose dans les yeux de Potter que Drago veut éliminer. Un regard qui dit que Drago ne fait que mentir, comme il l'a toujours fait. Un cas désespéré. Quelqu'un qui choisira toujours la facilité. Quelqu'un qu'on devrait garder au bout d'une laisse bien serrée pour éviter qu'il fasse du mal, à lui-même et aux autres. Drago déteste la Marque, mais il déteste encore plus ce regard.

— D'accord, dit Drago, et il attend pour voir si Potter est surpris.

Potter se contente de hocher la tête et dit :

— Bien. Tu n'as qu'à passer après les vacances et on arrangera ça.

— Et c'est tout ? demande Drago. Pour autant que le Ministère sache, il n'y en a pas besoin. Comment tu vas justifier…

— C'est mon problème. Je m'en occupe.

Le ton de Potter est brusque.

— Bien sûr, marmonne Drago.

Potter lui jette un regard interrogatif et Drago secoue la tête.

— Rien. Je viendrai.

Potter hoche la tête.

— Autre chose ?

On croirait entendre « qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? »

Drago secoue la tête à nouveau, avec l'impression qu'il n'a pas du tout fait ce pourquoi il était venu. Il se sent encore plus mal qu'avant.

Potter lève un sourcil et Drago se rend compte qu'il est resté trop longtemps sans rien dire. Alors il dit « Joyeux Noël » en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air amer, mais ça ne marche pas. Il se dépêche de sortir.

Il entend vaguement Weasley crier un truc à propos de menottes, mais il l'ignore et s'enfuit. Il est encore tôt, mais il a vraiment besoin d'un verre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note** : Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, voilà le dernier chapitre aujourd'hui. Passez un bon réveillon, et je vous souhaite déjà une très bonne année !

J'essaierai de vous retrouver dans quelques jours pour le dernier chapitre d'À vot' service. D'ici là, bonne lecture ! ^^

 **Chapitre 8**

L'hydromel du Chaudron Baveur a un goût de pisse. Comme de la bière qui serait restée au soleil pendant des heures. Drago ne sait même pas s'il est bourré ou non il n'a pas l'air d'y avoir énormément d'alcool dedans. Sa tête lui fait mal et le pub tourne autour de lui, mais il se fait toujours l'effet d'être une merde et l'hydromel aurait dû arranger ça il y a trois chopes de cela.

Il désigne sa chope lorsque la propriétaire sort de derrière le comptoir.

— Une autre, dit-il.

Et puis il se dépêche d'ajouter « S'il vous plaît » en se rappelant le sermon que la blonde lui a fait une demi-heure auparavant quand il s'est contenté de tapoter sur sa chope sans rien dire. Il se rappelle qu'elle était à Poufsouffle. C'est toujours eux qui sont les plus chiants sur la politesse.

Elle n'a pas l'air d'une Poufsouffle quand elle lui fait un sourire en coin et attrape la bouteille d'hydromel. Elle la débouche, mais s'arrête soudainement, le regard fixé sur quelque chose derrière Drago.

— Heu, dit-elle, peut-être que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui ?

Elle met la bouteille de côté, la question n'étant que rhétorique. Drago sent ses dents grincer. Il jette un coup d'œil derrière lui, sachant déjà qui il verra. Potter se tient à deux pas de là, l'air officiel et important dans sa cape sombre du Ministère. L'impression est gâchée, cependant, par la couche de flocons de neige en train de fondre dans ses cheveux, et le gros hippogriffe en peluche dans ses bras.

Drago se retourne vers la propriétaire :

— Annie, dit-il.

— C'est Hannah. Et Mrs Longbottom pour vous.

— Si vous le dites.

Drago hoche la tête et sort une bourse en cuir de la poche de sa cape. Il en fait glisser de l'or dans sa paume et le laisse tomber sur le comptoir où il fait un lourd bruit métallique. Il ne le compte pas, mais ça fait un tas impressionnant.

— Je suis un client qui paie comptant, et le type derrière moi a un hippogriffe orange. Qui est-ce que vous allez écouter ?

Hannah jette un œil sur l'or, et puis le ramasse hâtivement.

— Désolée, Harry, dit-elle en resservant Drago.

Potter soupire et s'assoit sur le tabouret à côté de lui.

Tu devrais l'arrêter, dit Drago d'un ton faussement préoccupé quand elle part s'occuper des autres clients. Elle m'a carrément volé.

— Tu devrais vraiment rentrer chez toi, Malefoy.

Drago avale une grande gorgée d'hydromel.

— Est-ce que tu me suis, Potter ?

— Certainement pas. J'avais des achats de Noël en retard.

— Oh, tu t'es acheté un petit hippogriffe ? Tu as raison, Potter. On ne vit qu'une fois.

Potter renifle.

— C'est pour mon filleul, Teddy Lupin.

Potter dit le prénom Teddy avec une telle douceur que la gorge de Drago se serre. Il en conclut qu'il doit vraiment être bourré. Il repose la chope et ses yeux s'étrécissent alors qu'il réfléchit.

— Ce gosse est un cousin à moi, dit-il. Je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie, cela dit. Attends, si, une fois. Je l'ai croisé dans la rue. Il était très… vert.

Drago jette un coup d'œil sur le côté et voit Potter sourire avec affection.

— Ses cheveux deviennent verts quand il est gêné ou qu'il a peur. Il n'aime pas la foule, explique Potter. Ils deviennent orange quand il est content.

La tendresse dans la voix de Potter énerve Drago.

— C'est ridicule, dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Potter secoue la tête et rigole.

— Je sais.

Il se tourne vers Drago, son sourire toujours plein de tendresse, mais Drago sait qu'elle ne lui est pas destinée.

— Tu devrais le rencontrer. Vous vous entendriez bien.

Drago fronce les sourcils.

— Et tu te bases sur quoi, exactement ?

— Il a une peur bleue des harpies.

Drago se met à rire. Quand il retrouve suffisamment son sérieux pour parler, il dit :

— Je pourrais lui rendre visite alors, juste pour lui ficher la trouille de sa vie avec mes blagues de harpies.

— Tu pourrais faire ça, acquiesce Potter comme si ce que Drago venait de dire était gentil. Allez viens, je vais te transplaner chez toi, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Il descend de son tabouret. Drago s'accroche à sa chope, énervé.

Tu ne sais pas où j'habite, fait-il remarquer.

Il entend Potter souffler.

— Je te transplanerai chez moi, alors.

Drago le regarde et lève un sourcil.

— Tu peux dormir dans la chambre d'amis, se dépêche d'ajouter Potter.

Ses oreilles sont rouges. Peut-être qu'elles étaient rouges avant, mais Drago n'a pas remarqué.

— Ou bien tu peux simplement me dire où tu habites.

— A l'évidence, sourit Drago. Mais là, j'ai pas envie.

Potter passe son poids d'une jambe à l'autre et serre l'hippogriffe si fort qu'on dirait qu'il veut l'étrangler.

— Je te transplanerai simplement au Manoir Malefoy, dans ce cas.

Drago gémit de dégoût.

— Tu m'obligerais à passer Noël avec mes parents. Je ne suis pas assez bourré pour ça. Et je pense qu'eux non plus ne sont pas assez bourrés pour ça. Je préfère encore louer une chambre ici.

Drago réfléchit plus sérieusement à cette option.

— Mais bon, j'ai plus une pièce d'or sur moi.

— Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, tu… Allez viens, Malefoy.

Potter saisit son avant-bras. Drago peut sentir la chaleur de sa peau à travers la cape. Ou alors il ne fait que l'imaginer. Il veut se débarrasser de la main de Potter, mais il y a plusieurs personnes dans le pub qui regardent dans leur direction. Certes, ils pourraient regarder Potter et son hippogriffe, mais Drago ne veut pas prendre le risque de faire une scène.

Il se lève, mais prend le temps de finir son hydromel d'abord. Il l'a payé – et cher – après tout.

Ils se retrouvent dans la petite cour avec un haut mur de pierres qui cache l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Il fait noir et l'endroit est désert. Ils ont pour seule compagnie une poubelle et les flocons de neige qui tourbillonnent. Les derniers passants à faire leurs achats de Noël sont maintenant rentrés chez eux pour fêter le réveillon avec leur famille. Cela rappelle quelque chose à Drago.

— Tu n'as pas quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? demande-t-il.

L'air froid lui éclaircit les idées et il se libère de la prise de Potter. Ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir mais il n'essaie pas de le recapturer.

— Je pensais que tu serais avec les Weasley, ajoute Drago. À décorer le sapin et à te remplir la panse et toutes ces conneries.

— C'est ce que je vais faire, dit Potter. Je m'arrête d'abord chez Andromeda pour récupérer Teddy. Elle ne se sent pas bien et elle veut se reposer.

— Oh.

— Je te proposais juste un endroit pour dormir et te remettre.

Potter se débarrasse d'un flocon sur sa joue il ne regarde pas Drago.

— Je n'avais pas d'arrière-pensées.

— Oui. Je sais, ment Drago en hochant la tête.

Il doit avoir l'air pathétique, parce que Potter ajoute :

— Je peux rentrer te faire un petit-déjeuner demain matin.

Il hésite.

— Ou tu pourrais simplement me dire où tu habites et…

Drago bondit en avant et attrape l'hippogriffe que Potter tient dans ses bras. Potter résiste à peine, mais sa surprise se transforme vite en exaspération.

— Ou on peut aussi rester ici pendant que tu fais l'idiot complètement bourré, marmonne-t-il.

Drago sourit à l'animal qu'il a capturé.

— Je l'aime bien.

L'hippogriffe le regarde avec un air heureux figé sur son visage en peluche.

— Je parie que tu n'es absolument pas dangereux. N'est-ce pas, espèce de grosse brute repoussante ?

Il sourit au jouet immobile qui ne réplique pas en se jetant sur lui et en lui lacérant le bras de ses serres. Il peut entendre Potter renifler.

La neige tombe fort et trempe la douce fourrure orange de la peluche qui regarde Drago avec ses yeux de petit chiot, si innocents et heureux sans raison que Drago a envie de lui mettre des coups de poing dans la gueule. Un flocon de neige tombe pile sur l'œil en plastique brun, et Drago l'enlève avec son pouce.

— Je ne veux pas prolonger la Marque, dit-il, même s'il n'avait pas prévu de dire une telle chose.

Mais les mots ont été prononcés maintenant, et Drago décide que c'est tant mieux. Il lui semble que Potter tape dans la neige avec son pied, mais il ne lève pas les yeux pour vérifier.

— Drago… dit-il.

C'est plus un soupir frustré qu'une parole.

— La Marque n'a pas été conçue comme une punition. Ce n'était pas censé être une mauvaise chose. A l'époque, le Ministère s'intéressait beaucoup plus à ton père. Ils voulaient t'envoyer à Azkaban juste pour une période très courte, en guise d'exemple et c'était tout tu aurais été libre en deux temps trois mouvements. Mais je ne les ai pas laissés faire.

La voix de Potter est pleine de conviction, comme si les officiels du Ministère se tenaient juste devant lui et refusaient de comprendre l'évidence.

— J'ai insisté pour que ce soit la Marque. C'était censé te donner une chance. Une chance dont tu avais besoin. J'ai pensé que si on te menaçait avec Azkaban, qu'on te donnait une raison de te tenir éloigné de la magie noire, tu ferais quelque chose de bien avec ta vie. Ça n'a pas exactement marché comme je l'avais prévu, mais il y a eu une époque où je te pensais capable de faire des trucs bien pire que de trafiquer des potions illégales pour te faire du fric. La Marque est juste là pour te protéger de toi-même.

Drago ferme les yeux. Il sait tout cela il l'a toujours su. Personne d'autre ne s'est vu offrir le même arrangement personne d'autre n'a eu sa magie marquée pour cinq ans, personne d'autre n'a eu Potter qui assistait à l'intégralité de son procès, les yeux remplis de doute et de pitié. Drago se le rappelle à chaque fois qu'il jette un sort. Il le savait quand il s'est jeté à la poursuite des gens qui ont torturé et assassiné Goyle. Juste avant de les laisser partir, au moment où il voulait jeter le sort le plus noir qui existe et n'en a pas été capable, il savait exactement à qui il pouvait dire merci pour cela. Dans l'état dans lequel il avait été, tellement empli de rage, ça aurait été tellement facile sans le vert de la Marque qui le contemplait avec déception. Sans Potter, il serait un meurtrier à l'heure actuelle son âme même s'en serait retrouvée déchiquetée. Mais Drago doit déjà sa vie à Potter, il lui doit sa liberté, il ne peut pas lui devoir cela aussi.

— Tu sais, dit Drago en se forçant à regarder Potter. Je me suis rendu compte d'un truc à l'auberge quand on était ensemble et que tu étais… tu étais si hésitant, si peu confiant. Je crois que je savais que tu m'avais percé à jour dès le départ, mais je m'en foutais. Parce que j'avais confiance en toi. Je savais que tu me sauverais, que tu arrangerais tout. Et aujourd'hui, j'étais prêt à hurler ma confession dans le grand hall du Ministère, à ce que tout le monde m'entende, parce que je savais, je savais que tu trouverais un moyen de me sauver à nouveau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le fais, si c'est que tu te sens responsable de moi, ou juste que c'est dans ta nature. Ou alors que tu es simplement…

Drago rit d'un rire sans joie.

— Ou alors que tu es simplement attiré par moi et que ça te perturbe. Je me suis presque senti mieux quand je me suis dit que tu m'avais aidé à l'auberge seulement à cause de tes putains de problèmes à toi, mais ça ne compte pas. Pas vraiment. Tu fais toujours une fixette sur le fait de me sauver. Tu continues à vouloir prolonger la Marque, et puis te voilà qui apparais ici, comme par magie, juste pour t'assurer que je rentre chez moi sans problème.

Potter fronce les sourcils il a l'air blessé.

— Je voulais simplement t'aider.

— Je ne veux pas de ton aide, Potter ! rétorque Drago.

Il voudrait pouvoir se calmer, mais il n'y arrive pas.

— Tu ne comprends pas ? Je te fais plus confiance qu'à moi-même. Chaque fois que je merde, je sais que c'est entièrement de ma faute, et chaque fois que je fais un truc bien, je sais que c'est entièrement grâce à toi. Alors je ne veux pas que tu m'aides. Je ne veux pas que tu sois toujours là, à me montrer chaque embûche sur le chemin pour que je trébuche pas, en me regardant comme si tu savais que j'allais trébucher, et à attendre pour me rattraper avant que je tombe. Je veux que tu arrêtes…

La voix de Drago se brise et il s'arrête pour prendre une inspiration.

— Je mens.

Il renifle.

— Je veux que tu fasses attention à moi. Je veux que tu prennes soin de moi de toutes les façons imaginables, mas j'ai besoin que tu arrêtes.

— Très bien.

La voix de Potter est froide et son visage dénué d'expression.

— Désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps. Je suppose que si je te trouve en train de te vider de ton sang dans un fossé, je suis censé regarder ailleurs et te laisser crever sur place.

La tête de Drago lui fait mal. Il voudrait être sobre, ou au moins un peu moins bourré, pour pouvoir mieux se faire comprendre.

— Non, Potter, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je te demande d'arrêter d'essayer de me contrôler avec des sorts et ton attitude de petit saint, de faire tout ce que tu peux pour t'assurer que je ne me retrouverais jamais en train de me vider de mon sang dans un fossé. J'ai besoin que tu arrêtes d'essayer de me rafistoler avant que je casse. Tu ne comprends pas ? Chaque fois que je merde, ma récompense c'est que tu arranges tout. Tu parles d'une récompense amère. Parce que je sais que je ne le mérite pas et je sais que j'ai rien à offrir en retour.

Les traits de Potter s'adoucissent mais il secoue la tête et regarde ses pieds.

— Mais si on ne prolonge pas la Marque… Je suis désolé, mais je ne te fais pas assez

confiance pour croire que tu vas pas te retrouver dans de nouvelles embrouilles.

Drago enfonce ces doigts dans la bestiole orange qu'il tient contre lui.

— J'y crois pas vraiment non plus. Mais c'est ça le truc. Je veux me donner une chance de gagner ma propre confiance, en même temps que la tienne. Tu as de bonnes intentions, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, mais je ne suis pas ta responsabilité, Potter. Tu n'es pas mon tuteur. Si je merde, c'est ma faute, pas la tienne.

Drago se tient un peu plus droit.

— Je ne compte vraiment pas merder de nouveau, ajoute-t-il doucement.

Potter passe d'une jambe sur l'autre il doit avoir froid. Les doigts et les orteils de Drago sont complètement gelés. Il ne sent même plus son visage.

— D'accord, dit Potter au bout d'un moment. Pas de Marque.

Il hoche la tête, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'est pas une décision stupide. Il plisse les yeux en regardant Drago.

— Alors, heu…

Il s'arrête, indécis.

— Donc tu veux que je reste en retrait et que je te laisse transplaner tout seul, mais j'ai le droit d'appeler des guérisseurs si tu te désartibules. C'est ça ?

Drago renifle.

— Tu es irrécupérable. Mais oui, c'est l'idée.

Potter a l'air de ruminer ça mais de pas savoir si c'est du lard ou du cochon. De longs moments passent et puis Potter se mord la lèvre, avec un faux air timide. Il sourit légèrement.

— Tu sais, c'est drôle, en y repensant, j'avais bien des arrière-pensées en te proposant de faire bed&breakfast…

Potter traîne sur les dernières syllabes et puis se racle la gorge.

— En fait, je comptais te demander ton aide.

— En effet, c'est drôle, accorde Drago, surpris. En y repensant ou pas. De l'aide pour quoi ?

— Heu….

Potter passe de nouveau son poids sur son autre jambe.

— J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit aujourd'hui, au bureau, et tu avais raison sur certains trucs. Alors je me suis dit, je sais pas, que peut-être tu pourrais recommencer à crier sur moi de temps en temps. C'est exaspérant, mais ça me fait du bien.

Les lèvres de Drago frémissent.

— Je suis en train d'avoir une crise existentielle, là, Potter, t'as pas remarqué ? Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'aider, toi ou qui que ce soit, même si te crier dessus est une offre particulièrement tentante.

— Tu sais où j'en suis, tu l'as dit toi-même. Et toi, tu es, heu, hors du placard. Les gens connaissent tes préférences.

Drago se met à rire.

— Oui, bon, je n'ai pas été assez prudent et ça s'est retrouvé dans les journaux. Je serais probablement toujours dans le placard sinon.

— Tes parents, savent, non ? devine Potter.

— Je bois trop, parfois, dit Drago en se rappelant le dernier Noël qu'il a passé avec ses parents. Et je dis toutes sortes de choses que je ferais mieux de taire. Si tu veux un conseil, en voilà un : bourre-toi la gueule et raconte ta vie.

Potter sourit un peu mais il a l'air déçu.

Drago soupire intérieurement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Weasley ? A propos de moi ? demande-t-il. Il a bien dû se rendre compte qu'il se passait un truc bizarre.

— J'ai détourné la conversation.

Potter hausse à moitié les épaules.

— Il est pris par ses propres problèmes en ce moment. Il avait besoin que je l'aide à choisir une bague de fiançailles pour Hermione, alors il a laissé tomber sans faire trop de difficultés. Mais…

Potter grimace.

— Je pense que je finirai par lui dire. Bientôt.

Drago cligne des yeux.

— Pas à propos de moi et de ce qui s'est passé à l'auberge, si ?

Potter a un sourire éblouissant.

— En fait, je me disais, si je lui dis pour toi, il sera tellement horrifié qu'il sera plus occupé à essayer de m'arranger des coups avec d'autres mecs qu'à m'en vouloir parce que je ne lui ai pas dit plus tôt.

— Je vois.

Drago fixe un regard mauvais sur la neige qui recouvre ses bottes et puis tape du pied pour la faire tomber.

— Je suppose que ça te plairait. Une sélection d'autres mecs que Weasley aurait choisis pour toi.

Potter émet un drôle de bruit, entre le gémissement et le soupir frustré.

— Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Tu viens juste de dire que tu ne voulais rien à voir à faire avec moi, et maintenant tu agis comme si…

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça, interrompt Drago aussitôt. J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de ton aide. Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas de ta… Si je dis bite, est-ce que c'est trop vulgaire ? »

Potter ne rit pas il regarde Drago avec une telle intensité qu'on dirait qu'il essaie de lire ses pensées.

— Je ne te comprends pas, dit-il. Comment tu peux t'attendre à ce que je passe du temps avec toi si je ne sais même pas ce que tu veux de moi et ce que tu ne veux pas de moi ?

Drago ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Il se sent plus léger, plus calme, et il ne fait même plus aussi froid que quelques minutes auparavant. La laisse est défaite et Potter ne s'est pas enfui. Ni enfui, ni en train de courir pour le rattraper. Drago inspire une grande goulée d'air frais.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter. Je te le ferais savoir en temps voulu, chaque fois que ça sera nécessaire.

— Ça a l'air compliqué, marmonne Potter.

— Je suppose que ça va l'être, admet tranquillement Drago.

Potter ne dit rien et Drago attend aussi longtemps qu'il en est capable avant d'ajouter :

— Puisque tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir quoi que ce soit de prévu pour demain, je pourrais passer et te montrer où j'habite. Je te préparerai même le petit-déj.

— J'aurais Teddy avec moi pour la journée. Il va passer quelques jours avec moi, dit Potter.

Ça ressemble à un non, mais comme à regrets. Drago souffle.

— D'accord. Je suppose qu'il peut venir aussi.

Il sourit.

— Je lui dirai toutes mes blagues.

Le sourire de Potter est aussi étincelant que la neige.

— D'accord, alors, dit-il.

Sa joie ne dure pas longtemps, cependant.

— Je t'inviterais bien à venir avec moi chez les Weasley, mais…

Potter rit tandis que Drago grimace.

— Oui, non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, à l'évidence. C'est juste que ça m'embête de t'imaginer tout seul pour le réveillon … Quoi ?

Drago était prêt à montrer les dents.

— Ça, c'est moi qui te fait savoir que je ne veux pas ça, Potter.

Potter cligne des yeux, l'air complètement perdu.

— Heu…

La confusion sur son visage se dissipe quelque peu.

— J'étais en train d'essayer de te rafistoler avant que tu casses ? demande-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

La colère de Drago s'évanouit. Il rit.

— Oui, c'est précisément ce que tu étais en train de faire. Je passerai le réveillon de Noël comme j'en ai envie. Ce n'est pas ton problème. Tu peux me croire ou non, Potter, mais je supporte bien la solitude. Je ne vais pas m'effondrer et m'endormir à bout de larmes.

Il fit une grimace un peu triste.

— Tu pleures à gros bouillons quand tu es seul ?

Potter secoue la tête, l'air penaud.

— Désolé.

— Bah voilà, tu vois, c'est pas si compliqué.

Drago sourit et ajoute :

— Mais je devrais probablement y aller avant que tu dises un truc stupide et qu'on commence à se battre.

Potter lui jette un regard noir, mais il n'y a pas de réelle animosité dedans, juste comme la dernière phrase de Drago.

— Heu, tu n'oublies rien ? demande Potter en penchant la tête.

Un flocon de neige tombe sur sa lèvre supérieure, et Drago fait deux pas en avant, incapable de résister à cette invitation. Il récupère le flocon sur la lèvre de Potter du bout de sa langue, et puis l'embrasse pour de bon. Leurs lèvres sont froides mais le baiser est chaud, et il irradie jusqu'aux orteils gelés de Drago.

Il se recule après un long moment et se retrouve à nouveau capable de penser rationnellement.

— Heu, dit-il. Tu parlais de l'hippogriffe, c'est ça ? J'ai failli transplaner avec.

Les yeux de Potter brillent de malice.

— En effet. Mais je ne me plains pas.

Drago lui fourre l'hippogriffe dans les bras.

— Tu peux l'amener demain, lui aussi. On a sympathisé.

Potter le rend à Drago.

— Tu n'as qu'à le donner à Teddy toi-même. Ça compensera pour toutes les blagues que tu vas lui raconter.

Drago serre l'hippogriffe contre lui et fait quelques pas en arrière.

— Je vais y réfléchir.

Il sourit, avec l'intention d'acheter quelque chose d'autre à Teddy.

— On dirait bien que je vais avoir de la compagnie ce soir, au final. Tu as gagné cette manche.

— C'est un compromis, on va dire, vu que la compagnie en question est inanimée, dit Potter en riant.

— A demain, Harry, dit Drago.

Il transplane avant que Potter puisse faire un commentaire sur le fait qu'il a utilisé son prénom.

L'espace d'un instant, alors que sa magie l'enveloppe, Drago peut voir le vert de la Marque qui scintille dans la lumière. Il se mélange avec le blanc de la neige, l'orange de la peluche dans ses bras, et le vert des yeux de l'homme qui se tient à quelques pas de là. C'est joli toutes ces couleurs, pense Drago, et il sourit quand il se matérialise dans son appartement. Il pose l'hippogriffe sur le sofa et sort sa baguette.

Il a un sapin à faire.


End file.
